Field of the Invention
This invention relates to direct-coupled linear amplifiers and more particularly to amplifier circuitry having increased bandwidth at elevated output power levels and low quiescent current.
Certain conventional amplifier circuits provide output signals at high power levels by using push-pull output stages. In order to assure good linearity and high output power, such output stages may be biased on in quiescent state and be required to conduct high levels of quiescent current. Amplifier circuits of this type typically exhibit high power dissipation, require larger power supplies, heavier conductors, and are more expensive to fabricate using high-power transistors.